gauche
by ylg
Summary: Des mains adroites et deux pieds gauches... Ou ce que Gobber a à penser des mutilations respectives de Toothless et Hiccup. ::two shot, gen::
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Gauche  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Gobber the Belch (Gueulefort), Hiccup Haddock, Toothless  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** journée des gauchers  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du 1er film ; à relier peut-être à une série de drabbles dans mon recueil "des écailles et des étincelles" ( /s/10554313/24/ et /25/ ) ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Gobber the Belch a perdu une main autrefois, heureusement ça n'était pas sa main dominante et il était assez adroit de celle qu'il lui restait : il l'a remplacée, et même améliorée. Au lieu d'un moignon ou d'un simple crochet, il s'est monté un port sur lequel il peut emboîter à loisir tous les ustensiles nécessaires à sa vie, à son métier, et à tout le reste.  
Il a perdu une jambe aussi : il a tout simplement réappris à courir.  
Il sait que d'autres vikings, dans une situation similaire, ne s'en sortent pas aussi bien que lui.

Il s'étonne un peu de la sympathie qu'il éprouve pour le dragon blessé qui débarque dans la vie de Stoick, et la sienne au passage. La bête qu'il identifie comme un Night Fury reçoit l'accord du chef pour demeurer auprès de son fils blessé et personne n'aura le droit de lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en a déjà subi.  
Comme Hiccup, ce Toothless souffre de contusions multiples et d'avoir avalé trop de fumée en affrontant le monstre géant. Contrairement à Hiccup, ses autres blessures sont anciennes et déjà cicatrisées : il se rétablit très vite, sans avoir besoin d'être soigné. Il suffit qu'on ait pitié de lui et qu'on le nourrisse.

Gobber a tout loisir, quand il vient panser les plaies de Hiccup, d'observer les cicatrices de son dragon. Il sait parfaitement que, amputé d'une partie de sa queue, dans la nature, il serait condamné. Et pourtant, le voilà. Il a survécu, et on continue à le laisser vivre.

Gobber est d'ailleurs épaté par le travail de Hiccup sur la prothèse de sa queue et son câblage. Même en grande partie détruits par le feu, il les a aperçu en mouvement et il étudie les restes avec attention. En grimpant dans son petit coin d'étage privé pour récupérer quelques affaires personnelles dont il aura besoin pendant sa guérison, il découvre ses dessins et ses notes concernant le dragon et ses tentatives successives pour lui rendre ses capacités à voler, jusqu'au résultat qu'il leur a montré. Tant d'ingéniosité et de détermination !

Ça serait trop bête de les voir réduites à néant, mais ça va demander un travail supplémentaire d'adaptation s'il espère continuer à voler dans ces conditions…  
En attendant que Hiccup guérisse, Gobber s'attelle à préparer une prothèse qui lui ressemble. C'est dommage que ça soir arrivé sur son côté dominant, mais on n'y peut plus rien et il va bien falloir l'aider à s'y faire. Gobber pioche dans les idées anciennes de Hiccup une solution dont il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en aurait besoin lui-même et la réalise.

À côté de ça, il lui faut également refaire la queue de Toothless et le mécanisme associé. C'est encore plus dommage que ça soit arrivé du côté endommagé : il va falloir repenser la transmission et s'assurer que les deux mécanismes soir jumelés. Si Hiccup était conscient et en pleine possession de ses moyens, il trouverait sans doute le défi intellectuel fascinant et réglerait ça en un rien de temps. Gobber, lui, trouve ça bien plus ardu, pas le genre de problème auquel il aime se confronter, mais il veut que ça soit fonctionnel pour quand Hiccup se réveillera, qu'il ne sente pas perdu, que le monde ne s'écroule pas entièrement sous ses pieds… celui qu'il lui reste et le nouveau auquel il devra s'habituer.

Jamais Gobber n'a pensé de mal du fait que Hiccup se serve principalement de sa main gauche. La main de Loki et la malédiction, ça a bon dos : un viking utilise ce qu'il peut, et il est arrivé plus d'une fois que l'un d'eux perde sa main droite et apprenne utiliser la gauche ensuite. Alors si un autre le fait de naissance, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Hiccup est maladroit mais pas maudit. Quand on le laisse faire les choses à sa guise, même si ça a l'air de ne servir à rien de sérieux ni d'utile à première vue, il est même adroit de ses petites mains, lui aussi. Il manque de force et de bon sens, mais pas de finesse. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu le corriger ? Il a seulement tenté de le muscler et n'a jamais réussi à le faire changer de façon de faire – et finalement, il a bien eu raison.


	2. marques de bravoure

**Titre :** Marques de bravoure  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
 **Personnages :** Hiccup & Toothless  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de DreamWorks, d'après Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _lost limbs_ " pour GenPrompt Bingo (amputation)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er film/Gift of the Night Fury/pré futur 3ème  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Aussi loin que les vikings soient concernés, perdre un membre au combat fait simplement partie des risques du métier. Que ça soit dans les attaques de dragons ou une escarmouche avec une tribu rivale, les blessures menant à une amputation ne sont pas si rares.  
C'est toujours mieux que de mourir, parce qu'on peut toujours placer une jambe de bois ou changer son arme de main s'il le faut. Mourir au combat c'est glorieux et un aller simple pour le Valhalla, mais ça fait toujours un guerrier de moins pour repousser les dragons. Les cicatrices sont la preuve qu'on a survécu à un combat : même si quelqu'un ou quelque chose a réussi à te blesser, tu en es sorti vainqueur et tu es toujours en vie.  
Lors de leur formation anti dragons les jeunes guerriers apprennent à s'en prendre aux ailes et à la queue s'ils ne peuvent pas tuer la bête tout de suite : ça l'immobilisera suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent ensuite l'achever facilement.  
Enfin. En théorie.

Cette triste fois où Hiccup a capturé un Night Fury, arraché son aileron caudal, et l'a laissé ligoté et sans défense, ça a en fait rendu l'affaire encore plus compliquée. Il était incapable de délivrer le coup de grâce. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, dans le feu de l'action, face à face avec un dragon et pour protéger quelqu'un à qui il tenait, aurait-il pu tuer ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. De sang froid, une créature impuissante, et même pas par pitié pour lui éviter une longue agonie ? Impossible. Complètement impossible.  
Depuis lors Hiccup doit compter avec la culpabilité d'avoir estropié Toothless.  
Il a réparé, presque littéralement, au cours des semaines, des mois, des années suivant. Il s'est assuré que son dragon était à nouveau capable de voler, d'abord avec son aide directe, ensuite par lui-même, même si Toothless refusa la liberté que Hiccup voulait lui rendre. Ils voleront ensemble ou pas du tout ! Ça n'était pas de la servitude, mais une véritable amitié loyalement gagnée, une association choisie de plein gré. Toothless choisit de rester avec Hiccup, de lui confier sa vie pour toujours.

Quand Hiccup a perdu sa jambe, c'était uniquement par accident et pas par rétribution divine pour avoir privé Toothless de sa queue, pour le punir, que that ait laisser exprès brûler sa jambe au-delà de tout rétablissement possible en lui sauvant la vie. D'avoir affronté un dragon aussi gros, aussi monstrueux, Hiccup se tient pour chanceux de n'avoir perdu qu'une jambe et rien de plus. Et malgré tout, il considère qu'il a, quelque part, mérité sa blessure.  
Ça fait mal, au début. Mais il s'en est remis. Avec Toothless à ses côtés pour lui monter l'exemple et le soutenir, de toutes les façons possibles, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre sur lui et s'adapter. Et l'un avec l'autre, l'adaptation était parfaite.  
Pas juste parce qu'ils seraient tous les deux des sortes de rebuts, des êtres incomplets te en tant que tels laissés pour compte : non. Leurs blessures étaient des marques de bravoure, la preuve qu'ils avaient survécu à quelque chose qui aurait pu les tuer.

Et ils continuent pas tout à fait comme si de rien n'était mais ils se maintiennent au même niveau que les autres, et parfois mieux encore qu'eux. Hiccup n'osera pas prétendre que leurs membres artificiel sont une amélioration, parce que rien ne remplace parfaitement un membre d'origine. Mais, aussi différents qu'ils soient forcés d'être, il s'assure qu'ils seront au moins aussi bons et utiles que les anciens.

Et, ça n'est pas quelque chose que Hiccup partagera aussi facilement avec d'autres que, par exemple, Gobber, mais il aime le défi de créer des prothèses les plus performantes possibles.


End file.
